


Video games

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Husbands being competitive, M/M, Video & Computer Games, a little hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron play video games. Robert loses, and he ends up getting really annoyed because of it.





	Video games

 

Robert and Aaron were sat at the kitchen table. drinking their hot beverages, and chatting as they did so.  

 

 ''Hey.. i just had a thought...'' Aaron said suddenly. as he took a sip of tea, 

 

Robert smiled ''oh yeah and what's that?'' he said,

 

''I was just thinking who would win out of me and you. if we had a game of something?'' Aaron said.

 

Robert smiled, 

 

''Yeah Well... i reckon i could beat you'' he said proudly. taking a sip of coffee, 

 

Aaron grinned,

 

''Oh you do, do you?'' he said, 

 

''Yes i do as a matter of fact'' Robert said. 

 

''Well... there's only one way to find isn't there?'' Aaron said, ''Are you thinking what i'm thinking?'' 

 

Robert tilted his head diagonally. and he looked towards the ceiling, 

 

''Mhmm.. i might be?'' Robert said ''but enlighten me anyway'' 

 

 ''I challenge you to a game'' Aaron said. ''On the Nintendo switch?'' 

 

Robert looked at Aaron and he raised an eyebrow,

 

''A game of what exactly?'' he said.

 

Aaron thought for a moment, and then he spoke up.

 

''Mario kart?'' Aaron said.

 

Robert thought for a moment and then he responded,  

 

''Alright'' Robert said ''Your on'' 

 

They got up from the kitchen table and they ran over to the living room, 

 

Aaron set up the Nintendo switch. he picked up the controllers from beside the T.V, he handed one of the controllers to Robert. 

 

And the he took a seat next to Robert, 

 

After about a minute the game had loaded. 

 

They choose their characters, and the track, and then from there they went onto the race, 

 

it a preview of the track and then it went to the start line, 

 

The countdown had begun. and in 

3.

2.

1. 

the race had started, 

 

Robert left the start line first and he sped straight down the track, 

Aaron left the start line just after him. and he sped off down the track, trying to catch up to Robert who 

was in front of him, 

 

Suddenly Robert hit a banana peel and he went off the track, after a couple of seconds he got back on track and he drove off again. 

 

Suddenly caught up with him and he ended up over taking him on the bend. 

 

 ''Seriously!'' Robert exclaimed, as Aaron drove past him and sped down down the track, 

 

Aaron laughed a little at that.

 

''Catch me if you can sucker'' he said. his lips curving into a small smile, 

 

''Oh no you don't'' Robert said with grin. as he drove after his husband, who was in front of him.  

 

''Ha! your never going to catch up with me, so don't even try'' he said, 

 

''It's a long shot'' Robert said ''but i think i could do it'' 

 

Aaron laugh in response and shook his head, 

 

''Yeah i don't think so mate'' he said, his voice full of amusement. 

 

as he turned a bend, and sped down a stretch of track, 

 

Robert turned the corner just after him and zoomed down the track, nearly catching up with his husband. 

 

but before he fully caught up with him. Aaron turned another bend and he was coming down the home stretch. 

 

Robert turned the bend not long after. and he tried his best to catch up to his husband and over take him, 

 

but he couldn't quite catch up with him, 

 

Aaron crossed the finish line. and he came to a halt, 

 

A few seconds after that Robert crossed the finish line, 

 

and it came up with the leader board.  

 

 ''Hey do you want another game'' Aaron said. 

 

 Robert thought for a moment and then he spoke up, 

 

''Yeah alright go on then'' he said, 

 

Aaron pressed a button on the controller and then it went on to another race. 

 

it showed a the view of the track and then the camera cut to the start line, 

 

The countdown had started. and then once the countdown was done, 

 

The race started. 

 

 and they both left the start line at the same time, and they were pretty much neck and neck with each other. 

 

That is until Robert overtook Aaron just before the first bend, 

 

And Aaron took notice of this, and he smirked mischievously.

 

''Ha ha not on my watch you don't'' he said. as he sped up a little, 

 

And then tried to control the car, before he spun off the track. 

 

once he got a bit more control of the car, he continued to catch up to Robert. 

 

Which was quite hard, when your driving on a game. but nonetheless he was determined to catch up with him,

 

 Robert continued to sped down the track at a rapid pace, trying his best to avoid any banana peels that he came in contact with. 

 

Robert was in the lead for majority of the race, that was until Aaron overtook him just as they were coming up to the home stretch. 

 

And Robert was really irked at his husband for that, 

 

Robert just carried on. and he tried to catch up to Aaron, who was just in front of him. 

 

But he couldn't drive any faster. as he was already driving at full speed,  

 

Robert turned the corner and he started to come down the homestretch, 

 

Aaron was just literally in front of him. he could do this he thought, he could overtake 

Aaron and he could win the race. 

 

He just kept driving. and tried to take over his husband, but as he did Aaron crossed the finish line.

 

And that was pretty much the straw that broke the camel's back, 

 

 Robert's face turned a crimson red. and his facial expression changed from calm to angry all in a matter of seconds. 

 

''Fucking hell!'' he yelled as he stood up from the sofa. and he threw his controller to the floor, 

 

And he stormed upstairs in a huff. 

 

''Robert'' Aaron called after him, 

 

But he got no response,

 

''Robert'' he called out again. 

 

 But he still got no response, 

 

Aaron turned the Nintendo switch, and the T.V off, and he put the controllers away. 

 

Once he had done that, Aaron walked upstairs to his and Robert's room. 

 

He rapped his knuckles on the bedroom door, ''Can i come in?'' he said,

 

But he got no answer. 

 

So instead. he decided to open the door and go straight in, 

 

''Hey'' Aaron said,

 

''Hey'' Robert responded.

 

''You okay?'' Aaron said,

 

Robert nodded 'Yeah i'm fine'' he said. 

 

''Are you sure?'' he said,

 

Robert nodded ''yeah'' he said. 

 

Aaron seemed unconvinced though, 

 

''Budge up'' he said motioning for Robert to move over a little,

 

Robert moved over a little and Aaron sat down next to him.

 

And he put a hand on his upper arm, 

 

''Alright'' he said ''If nothings wrong then why, do you have a facial expression like a puppy who's just been kick eh'' 

 

 Robert sighed in response. 

 

''I just wanted to win so badly'' he said,

 

Aaron's facial expression turned from concerned to sad within a matter of seconds,

 

''It's just a game Rob...'' Aaron said ''it's not the end of the world is it?''

 

''Yeah i know...'' Robert ''I just wish i had won. even if it was just once'' 

 

''Hey look... don't beat yourself up about it'' Aaron said. he paused for a second and

Then he spoke up again, 

 

''yeah you didn't win'' Aaron said ''So what eh, it's not all about winning you know'' 

 

Robert nodded in response, ''Yeah... i guess your right'' he said. as he re-positioned himself and turned onto his back,

 

Aaron looked down at Robert and nodded.

 

 ''Yeah... course i am'' he said with a small smile,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
